uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
Acrobatics
Acrobatics represents the character's sense of balance and equilibrium, determining how well they can stand on unstable surfaces and perform mid-air maneuvers. * Primary Characteristic: Agility * Time to Perform: Part of a Movement action Acrobatics serves 3 purposes: completing athletic feats related to balance, moving through and around enemies without setting off Triggered attacks, and performing mid-air maneuvers. The difficulty of each is dependent both on the complexity of the task and, in the case of moving through and around enemies, on who the skill's user is moving around. The following is a list of examples of how Acrobatics can be used: More detailed descriptions of each task are as follows: * Balancing and moving unhindered on a narrow walkway: If the character is attempting to move across a surface that more narrow than their occupied space (usually 2 meters unless specified otherwise for the character), they must make an Acrobatics check to move at their full Run speed across the surface. If the character fails the check by 5 or more fall off the narrow surface * Balancing and moving unhindered on a slippery surface: If the character is attempting to move across a slippery surface, such as ice or an oil slick on smooth concrete, they must attempt an Acrobatics check to Run across the surface at their full movement speed. A character who fails the check by 5 or more falls to the ground prone, though they make one additional Acrobatics check to regain their footing as a Free Action. * Gain an Advantage to Accuracy on melee attacks: A character can attempt to confound their enemy with complex movements and gain an Advantage on Accuracy checks for melee attacks if their Acrobatics check surpasses their opponent's Dodge plus 11. If the character fails their check by 5 or more, their next melee attack's Accuracy check has a Disadvantage. If the check fails by 10, their target receives an advantage to their next Accuracy roll versus the character. * Instantly change directions while Flying: Normally, a character can only turn at a 45 degree angle from the direction they're facing. However, the Flying character can turn faster with a successful Acrobatics check equal to 11 plus 3 for every additional 45 degrees the character attempts to turn. * Land safely while falling: If a character falls for any reason, they can attempt to land safely on their feet and reduce any falling damage with a success Acrobatic check. If the character is knocked prone in their space, they can immediately attempt a 22 Acrobatics check to land on their feet and negate the prone condition. If falling more than 2 meters, the difficulty increases by 3 for every 2 meters fallen. If the check is successful, the character lands on their feet and reduces any falling damage by 1d6 per 3 points over the check's difficulty. If the check is unsuccessful, the character lands prone and takes the full falling damage. * Moving through an enemy's space: If a character wants to move through an opponent's space, they can make an Acrobatics check equal to 11 plus the target's Dexterity to move by them unhindered. If the check fails, the character's movement ends at the edge of the target's space. If the check fails by 5 or more, the character falls prone as well. * Moving without setting off a Triggered Action: If the target has any Triggered actions, the character can attempt to move or take their action without setting it off with a success Acrobatics check versus the attack's Accuracy plus 11. This can even be used against attacks such as Damage Shields that don't normally require Accuracy checks to determine whether they take effect or not. If the check fails, the character takes the full effects of the Triggered action, even if the attack would normally require a successful Accuracy check. * Standing up from prone as a free action: If a character is prone, they can attempt an Acrobatics check of 21 to stand up as a free action at the start or end of their turn. Failure just means the character cannot stand up unless they spend half of a Movement action to stand up. Game Masters can force characters to make improvised Acrobatics in appropriate situations.